<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine Steam by OverHillAndUnderTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855407">Quarantine Steam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverHillAndUnderTree/pseuds/OverHillAndUnderTree'>OverHillAndUnderTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Married Couple, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverHillAndUnderTree/pseuds/OverHillAndUnderTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony returns home to you after having been away for 2 days, and it's clear there's only one thing on his mind...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark &amp; Reader, Tony Stark &amp; You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sigh and rub your temples, blinking for what feels like the first time in hours. The impression of your screen seems to be burning your retinas even with your lids closed, so you decide to stare out the window for a moment. What used to be view of the city skyline from the Avengers tower has been replaced with a lake and the lush countryside. </p><p>You're stuck here for the foreseeable future - with Tony able to keep himself isolated merely by wearing the suit, he's out overseeing delivery of emergency medical supplies worldwide. And you get to run the logistics of the operation from the comfort of your cabin, which was fun for a day or so until you began to feel a little fed up.</p><p>I mean, you're proud of him and everything the company's doing to help the world right now, but you're bored. <br/>You turn back towards your screen to see a tiny notification pop up in the bottom right - with a self-assigned image of Tony, billionaire tech genius, having accidentally taken a photo of himself looking bewildered while trying to flip the camera on your phone to front-facing. You always chuckle when he mails you and you get to look at his goofy confused icon. </p><p>"Just got done sanitising, be home in twenty."<br/>You practically squeal, but you remind yourself that you still have a metric shit-tonne of work to do before you can relax and enjoy Tony's company for the evening. <br/>You dig into the remaining liaison, making phonecalls and sending emails, confirming shipments and donations to different organisations helping out with the pandemic. </p><p>Before you realise it, Tony is walking through the door looking tired, but happy to see you. You're on a call with Rocket as he enters, not wanting to neglect your duties to the wider universe for your more earthly concerns. You're their backup should they ever get into trouble out there, so you check in on them several times a day to be sure you know where they are and what they're up to. Currently, they're getting drunk. </p><p>You continually try to tell your ally, firmly yet fondly, to enjoy his drinking and that you will have to call him back later, but he seems too eager to boast of his drunken escapades. <br/>Tony stands behind you, kissing the top of your head and placing his hands on your shoulders. You tilt your head back in your chair to smile at him, and mouth 'sorry!'.</p><p>He smiles, running his hands through your hair as you finish your conversation. A little hologram of Rocket stumbling around appears in front of you and you burst into raucous laughter - you don't think he intended to broadcast this as he seems to be in the bathroom.<br/>"Oh-khay, I'm gunna puke so I'll call you b-ugh-back." Rocket slurs, and you chuckle. </p><p>"Okay, you little shit, enjoy yourself." - you hang up and sigh, leaning your head back once more in your chair to look up at Tony, who is still positioned behind you.<br/>"You're home early!" you point out happily before he leans down to give you an upside-down kiss. <br/>"I couldn't wait to see you - plus I haven't been home in days," he rubs your shoulders lightly and you shudder. "You got much left to do?" he asks hopefully.<br/>You sigh, "About a half hour's worth of work, not too much longer."</p><p>He groans softly behind you. "Can't you, I don't know, postpone that half hour?"<br/>You chuckle and glance over your shoulder. You very nearly blush; he's wearing his under armour for the suit - which is black and very, very tight. </p><p>"It can't I'm afraid, but if I can concentrate, I can maybe shorten it to twenty minutes?"<br/>He sighs. "Fine, if you have to work then so be it - but it's going to be on my terms."</p><p>He kisses your neck and reaches around your waist, finding the hem of the top you're wearing. You feel yourself getting a little hot under the collar; Tony's stubble tickles your neck and you can't help but think it feels a little like when he's between your legs. </p><p>"Tony," you begin softly, your voice barely a whisper. He lifts your top just enough that it slides over your bra, the bunched up fabric sitting just above your breasts. His hands rest on them, giving them a gentle squeeze as he continues to adorn your shoulders with kisses. </p><p>"I thought you had work to do?" he whispers into your ear, grinning. You shudder; never before have you wanted to destroy a computer so much in your life, never mind actually continuing your work with Tony in this mood. </p><p>"I do," you strain as his left hand slips under the cup of your bra, playing with your nipple idly. "We can do this in twenty minutes," you repeat as his left hand remains on your breast, but his right hand seems to want to venture beneath your skirt. </p><p>"I haven't seen you in two days, Y/N, twenty minutes feels like an extra lifetime." he says, his right hand finds its way beneath your underwear, and he begins tracing his way through your folds. "And, coincidentally, you can't wait twenty minutes either," he smirks, encapsulating you in his strong arms  even more forcefully as he feels how wet you are. </p><p>He's right; honestly, work be damned but you're intensely enjoying him looming over you like this.<br/>He circles your clit slowly, carefully with his ring finger - just barely grazing it. You stifle a moan as he plunges his ring and middle fingers into you, drawing out your wetness and bringing it through your folds; you're utterly soaked. </p><p>He tuts, returning to plunge his fingers into you again, bringing them in and out idly. "What kind of husband would I be if I were to leave you in this state without taking care of you, huh?" he tuts. <br/>You blush; you feel like he can tell that you've been touching yourself out of loneliness and boredom during your breaks.</p><p>"Hey, let me sit down a sec," he says calmly, drawing his fingers out of you nonchalantly. <br/>You comply, taking his outstretched hand and standing. He draws you close and kisses you; not necessarily a loving kiss, or an 'I missed you' kiss; it's a kiss that says 'I'm going to draw this out because I'm enjoying it so much'.</p><p>You feel a little ridiculous as you pull away, your breasts still peeking out from under your pulled-up top. Tony pulls the remaining fabric over your head, and hitches your skirt down so it falls around your ankles. <br/>He strolls around you, his fingertips tracing a line around your waist as he does so. <br/>He sits in your chair in front of your computer and pats his lap. </p><p>"Now, maybe we can take care of both problems at once. Get working there," he's trying to be nonchalant but you hear him straining to control himself. You know he wants to grab you, tear off your underwear and bang you over the table, but he's enjoying this little game he's playing too much.</p><p>You sit on his lap, settling between his legs. Your backside could probably feel that erection a mile away; you're surprised he hasn't burst out of that undersuit already.<br/>"Looks like I'm not the only one that needs taking care of," you smile, leaning forward and wiggling your backside, which elicits a sharp inhale through the billionaire's teeth. </p><p>He grabs your ass with both hands, lifting your rear end and giving it a quick smack. He knows you love that. <br/>"Alright then, get to work," he says, his chin resting on your shoulder. He scoots the chair towards the desktop and snakes his arms around your waist once more, finding his way beneath your underwear once more.<br/>More keenly, more ferociously he fingers you, bending his fingers every once in a while to really send shivers up your spine. </p><p>You desperately try to comply with the little game you're playing, attempting to type an email as he unravels you, but the words fade away to nothing as you melt into that erection teasing your backside. <br/>He removes his fingers, sliding his hand out from under your underwear, hooking his thumbs around them to slowly slide them down your legs.</p><p>His hands reach for his own outerwear this time, and you can feel him unzip the trouser part of his undersuit. He lets his erection free, and you respond by moving your hips up and down. </p><p>Tony's hands suddenly grab each of your thighs from beneath, parting your legs and pulling you backwards so that your back is pressed against his chest with your head leaning back over his shoulder.<br/>His cock, positioned just under your entrance, teases up and down your folds for a moment - his strong arms holding your legs up and keeping them parted as they sit over each arm of the chair. Thank God you paid extra for a good sturdy chair. </p><p>He enters you in a long, slow movement and you no longer care to hold in your moans. He thrusts upwards as you grip the chair arms for support, filling you perfectly from this angle. <br/>He builds a rhythm like this, thrusting upwards so furiously that the loud slapping can't be drowned out by your cries of pleasure. </p><p>Tony drops your legs suddenly, taking your hips and helping you to stand. <br/>"Let me get a look at you", he huffs, standing behind you and pushing you forwards over your desk. Your breasts push into your keyboard, typing gibberish onto the screen in front of you. </p><p>He parts your ass, running his thumb over your entrance before pounding into you once again, seemingly happier with his view from here. <br/>He fucks you faster, harder this time, one hand leaning on the edge of the desk next to you and the other firmly squeezing your ass. <br/>Your legs damn near buckle as he thrusts into you, unravelling you from behind. <br/>He interrupts his quick rhythm to give you short, hard pumps, each one as rough as the one before. <br/>He removes his cock, resting it between your ass cheeks and rubbing up and down. <br/>"Having fun?" he asks, chuckling. You know what he's doing, he loves this.<br/>"Tony," you groan, lifting your ass to expose yourself to him, wanting him to continue. <br/>He takes your hair and wraps it around his knuckle, pulling your hair to tilt your head backwards. <br/>You grin, knowing what he wants. </p><p>"You know how to ask for it," he says, his voice dripping with sultry power. He wants to dominate you, wants you to beg him to keep fucking you. <br/>"Please," you ask in your sweetest voice. "Don't stop, daddy."</p><p>He chuckles, releasing your hair and stepping back. "There's my good girl. Stand up for me." He demands, and you comply shakily. You turn to face him, and he lifts you up onto the table's edge, positioning himself between your legs. <br/>You wrap your legs around his waist and he enters you once more, staring into your eyes with an intensity you only get in this situation.</p><p>He fucks you ferociously once more, better able to look at you and play with you this way. Your arms are keeping you upright on the table as he thumbs your clit, slamming relentlessly. </p><p>"I want you see you cum," he growls, and you're close. His thumb over your clit alongside his steady rhythm are building pressure in you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. </p><p>You stare into his eyes the entire time, he likes to watch your expression as he feels you tighten around him, waves of pleasure flowing from your clit and filling your whole body with sensation. </p><p>"Good girl," the billionaire grins, happy with his work. He picks up speed once he knows you're satisfied, your sensitivity heightebed after that glorious orgasm. </p><p>You feel his thrusts becoming more erratic, and you know he's close. His eyes wander to your bouncing breasts as he draws closer and closer to orgasm. <br/>"Cum for me, daddy", you prompt him, knowing this will tip him over the edge. That did it, alright.</p><p>He grunts in pleasure, gripping your back and holding you close as he fills you completely. He remains inside you once he's finished, basking in your warmth. <br/>You smile at him as he rests his forehead against yours, kissing you gently.</p><p>"Holy shit, that was good," he chuckles, and you laugh softly. "I thought you were trying to break me," you respond. He furrows his brow, removing himself from you slowly as his seed drips from you, seeping onto the table. <br/>"I wasn't too rough, was I?" he asks, concerned. You chuckle. "You should know by now, Tin Man, there's no such thing." <br/>He smiles, looking downwards at your heat, appreciating his work.<br/>"Someone needs a shower," he grins. "Unless you've got work to do?" <br/>You glance at your screen, filled with gibberish and repeated letters. You shrug. <br/>"I'm sure that will suffice for today."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>